Just Another Day
by Lis swan
Summary: Bella e Edward estão completando 20 anos juntos. Tudo vai perfeitamente bem, até o momento em que ela tem que dá uma noticia bombástica ao marido. AH. Lemons!


**Disclaimer:**Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo.

**Resumo:**Bella e Edward estão completando 20 anos junto. Tudo vai perfeitamente bem, até o momento em que ela tem que dá uma noticia bombástica ao marido. AH. Lemons!

**Capitulo único:**

_- Mãe?_

Gemi.

Abri os olhos e vi que eram seis horas da manhã.

Tão cedo e Eric já estava em pé?

Rolei na cama e vi que Edward fingia dormir.

- É com você! – eu disse.

Vi que os cantos da boca dele se contorceram um pouco querendo rir.

- Edward Cullen, ou você levanta dessa cama agora ou fico um mês sem transar com você. – eu disse decidida.

- Bells... – resmungou. – ele chamou você! – argumentou.

- Edward eu não vou discutir isso com você. Ontem à noite quando você chegou tarde do hospital, você me prometeu que ia fazer o café das crianças. – resmunguei ficando de costas pra ele.

Escutei um gemido derrotado dele e depois o senti sair da cama. Ainda pude ter um deslumbre de Edward atravessando o quarto nu antes de eu voltar a dormir.

Esse era mais um dia começando pra mim. Isabella Cullen, 41 anos, há 19 anos casada com o renomado neurologista Edward Cullen.

Tudo começou quando Edward me atropelou no estacionamento do campus de Darthmont, no meu primeiro dia de aula. Depois desse _pequeno_ acidente nunca mais nos desgrudamos, com exceção de quando nós terminamos durante nossa primeira crise no nosso primeiro ano de namoro.

Meu amor por Edward só aumentou durante os 24 anos juntos. Com dois anos de casados resolvemos ter o nosso primeiro filho, Seth.

Ele era o nosso filho mais velho com 17 anos. Seth é o pouco complicado. Sempre em festas e cheio de novas namoradas a cada semana, Edward sempre teve que conversar com os pais das garotas depois que Seth as levavas para um motel qualquer de estrada.

Victoria é a do meio. Ela tem 16 anos e é muito mimada pelas tias. Victoria não tem nada de mim. Ela é totalmente parecida com Edward mudando um pouco a cor dos cabelos, enquanto o de Vicky é ruivo bem vermelho e o de Edward é cor de bronze. Victoria é a que mais me preocupo. Por ela ser linda e todos os homens caírem aos pés dela, o que a deixa muito cheia de si. Ao contrario de Seth, Vicky teve poucos namorados para o alivio do pai. Seu namorado atualmente é James um filho de amigos próximos, eles cresceram juntos. Não tínhamos com o que se preocupar.

O nosso filho caçula era Eric, ele tinha 8 anos. O engraçado era que ele era o que menos dava trabalho, é claro que não vou dizer que ele fazia tudo sozinho, mas em questão de comportamento o dele era o melhor.

Enquanto Edward ajudava Eric a se arrumar e a tirar Seth da cama acabei voltando a dormir. Ultimamente cuidar da casa e das crianças sozinha estava me deixando cansada, então eu pedia a ajuda de Edward com as crianças durante as manhãs.

Acordei quando Edward voltou para cama passando o braço pela minha cintura.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri suavemente.

- Você sabe que por você eu faço qualquer coisa, até mesmo acordar cedo demais depois de uma noite maravilhosa com a melhor mulher do mundo. – ele riu.

- A melhor mulher do mundo? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Mas é claro...

Me inclinei e o beijei amorosamente. O nosso beijo começou a ficar mais quente e agradeci por estarmos sozinhos em casa. As minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Edward já sabendo como tocá-lo.

- Já? – ele perguntou beijando o meu pescoço.

- Eu sempre tenho fome do seu corpo querido...

Estremeci quando as mãos dele passaram pela base da minha coluna. Edward inverteu as nossas posições pairando em cima de mim distribuindo beijos pelo o meu colo nu, da noite anterior, até chegar aos meus mamilos.

- Edward... – gemi o trazendo pelos os cabelos para mais perto de mim.

- Me diga o que você quer... – ele disse descendo as mãos até a lateral da minha calcinha, sem deixar os lábios do meu mamilo esquerdo.

- Eu... Quero... Que-que... Você desse mais... Atenção aqui... – passei a mão pela minha calcinha molhada.

- Aqui? – ele apertou o meu clitóris por cima da calcinha.

- Sim! Ai mesmo! – gemi alto.

Com um movimento rápido Edward tirou a minha calcinha deixando dois dos longos dedos dele me penetrarem.

- Ah! – gritei.

- Geme para eu ouvir... Eu adoro quando você faz isso... – ele disse em meu ouvido.

Gemi o mais alto que pude e agradeci internamente por nós morarmos em uma área afastada da cidade, pois tinha a completa certeza que eu gemia como uma cadela no cio.

Quando cheguei ao clímax quase pude ver um pouquinho do céu, apertando os dedos de Edward dentro mim.

- Não tem nada melhor no mundo do que o seu gosto. – Edward disse lambendo os dedos que estavam dentro de mim.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça tentando controlar a minha respiração.

- Pronta para mais um round? – Edward perguntou pairando em cima de mim.

- Espera. – pedi invertendo as nossas posições. – Agora sim. – eu disse montando nele.

Enquanto eu me movimentava, eu gemia loucamente enquanto Edward com uma mão apertava o meu mamilo direito e com outra me ajudava a me movimentar.

- Oh! Meu Deus! – gemi quando Edward pressionou o meu clitóris com o polegar.

Senti o orgasmo chegar com força apertando o membro de Edward dentro mim.

- Ah! – gritamos juntos.

Desabei em cima do Edward a respiração ofegante enquanto nós dois nos recuperávamos.

- Estou tão cansada... – reclamei depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Estou lhe dando uma canseira eh? – brincou.

- Engraçadinho... – resmunguei. – Eu to cansada para fazer tudo... – expliquei.

- Deve ser uma disfunção hormonal ou algo assim... – disse com uma voz de médico.

- Acho que sim... – foi ai que me lembrei de algo. – Pode ser uma disfunção mesmo, minha menstruação está atrasada esse mês. – comentei.

- Pode ser a menopausa... – disse. – Seria bom você dar um pulinho lá no hospital pra falar com a Kate. – sugeriu.

- Seria bom mesmo... – eu disse.

Kate, ou melhor, Dra. White, alem de ser minha ginecologista era uma amiga da família ela era casada com Garrett um ex-companheiro de faculdade de Edward. Foi ela que sempre acompanhou todas as minhas gravidezes.

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços nós finalmente saímos da cama, tomamos banho juntos e fomos tomar um café-da-manhã tardio.

Edward voltaria para o hospital depois do almoço então ele arrumou a casa enquanto eu fazia o almoço. Comemos o almoço juntos, conversando animadamente, mas tudo o que eu podia pensar era como a minha cama era convidativa naquele momento. Eu resolvi ir com Edward para o hospital para conversar logo com Kate sobre a disfunção hormonal, me vesti rapidamente com um vestido roxo de mangas compridas e um par de sapatilhas caramelo.

Peguei a minha bolsa e me encontrei com Edward no carro. O caminho até o hospital foi rápido ao chegar à recepção notei o olhar de todas as mulheres em cima do meu Edward como era de se esperar, não tinha um único lugar aonde nós íamos que poderia ser diferente, todas as mulheres babavam em cima de _meu médico gostosão_.

Ele me levou até o consultório de Kate e se despediu dizendo para eu ir até o consultório dele depois.

- Bella! – Kate ficou animada ao me ver.

- Kate, como vai? – perguntei dando um abraço nela.

- Tudo... E você? – ela me olhou avaliando.

- Sinceramente não sei... E é por isso que estou aqui... – eu disse.

Ela me indicou para me sentar em uma cadeira e se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

- Então Bella me diga o que você está sentindo. – ela pediu.

Eu disse a ela sobre o cansaço, o sono que não tinha fim, algumas dores de cabeça e o apetite sexual que tinha aumentado. Eu contei a ela que eu e Edward achamos ser uma disfunção hormonal ou simplesmente ser a menopausa.

- Eu vou pedir um exame de sangue para você, para ter certeza do realmente seja, não vai demorar mais do que uma hora para saber o diagnostico. – ela disse.

Kate chamou uma enfermeira que retirou o meu sangue e o levou para ser analisado. Eu resolvi ir até a cantina tomar um suco enquanto esperava, no meio do caminho encontrei com Ângela uma médica amiga da família.

Conversamos animadamente ela me contou sobre a sua filha, Bree que tinha a idade de Victoria, ela também me contou sobre o marido Ben, um advogado de renome. Eu também aproveitei e contei sobre Seth, Vicky e Eric, sobre a festa de bodas que aconteceria no fim de semana.

- Nossa... Como as coisas acontecem rápido não é? Lembra do seu primeiro dia de aula aqui em Forks? – ela perguntou rindo.

- É claro que lembro... – eu ri junto.

- Foi muito engraçado quando você caiu em uma placa de gelo no meio do pátio... – ela riu.

- É foi engraçado, mas o pior foi quando eu vim parar no hospital e Carlisle me deu morfina e eu comecei a dizer em como ele tinha um traseiro bonito... – gargalhei.

- Quem poderia imaginar que Dr. Cullen tinha um filho que morava em um internato na Itália e que você acabaria se casando com ele... – comentou.

- Simplesmente eu queria entrar pra a família Cullen de qualquer jeito... – brinquei.

- Quem olha assim poderia até dizer... – Ang comentou.

- O que você não está me contado? – perguntei.

- Na época que você se casou às pessoas maldosas daqui diziam isso... Que você queria dar o golpe do baú... – disse.

- Serio? – perguntei perplexa e ela assentiu. – E tudo piorou quando eu engravidei do Seth... – deduzi.

- As línguas maldosas até hoje dizem isso... – disse. – Me desculpe por dizer isso agora para você, mas eu não queria te deixar chateada por causa de mentiras.

- Tudo bem, Ang... Você não tinha obrigação de me dizer mesmo... – tentei sorrir para ela.

De repente o meu celular tocou e logo vi no visor o nome da Alice.

- Fala Alice... – atendi.

_- Bella do céu! Onde você está? _

- Estou no hospital...

_- Ótimo chego ai em quarenta minutos, estou um Port Angeles. _– e com isso desligou.

Alice era a minha cunhada, ou seja, irmã de Edward. Ele era a pessoa mais enérgica que eu conhecia, nós ficamos amigas em Forks High School mesmo, no primeiro dia de aula ela disse que nós seriamos melhores amigas e o foi o que aconteceu. Na época do colégio ela tinha cabelos curtos e repicados, mas agora ela tinha deixado os cabelos crescerem até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos verdes, a minha amiga tinha puxado a mãe Esme.

Minha melhor amiga era casada com Jasper, o melhor amigo de Edward e também primo. Enquanto ela era dona de uma loja de roupas em Port Angeles, ele era psicólogo e autor de livros de auto-ajuda.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a conversar com Ângela, depois de um tempo tive que me despedir dela e voltei para a sala de Kate para saber o resultado.

- Então Kate? Estou doente? – perguntei nervosa.

- Doente você não está, mas tem outra coisa... – ela sorriu.

- O que? – perguntei.

- _Você está grávida. _– ela riu.

Depois disso tinha certeza que o tempo tinha parado. Tudo o que eu podia pensar e repetir na minha mente era;

_Grávida._

_Grávida._

_Grávida. _

_Grávida. _

_Grávida. _

_Grávida..._

- Bella você está bem? – Kate perguntou preocupada. – Vou chamar Edward...

- Não! – gritei. – Não o chame... – tentei pensar com calma, mas era completamente impossível. – Como assim grávida? – perguntei.

- Hum, é meio difícil uma mulher engravidar com a sua idade, mas parece que você e Edward andaram praticando muito... – ela riu.

- Kate! – falei firme e ela parou de rir. – O exame não pode estar errado sei lá, não trocaram no laboratório... Ou... Você tem certeza que é esse o resultado? – perguntei desesperada.

- Bella depois que eu vi o resultado eu mesma fui comprovar e não tem erro. – Kate disse lentamente.

- Eu não acredito... – comecei a ver estrelas piscando enquanto o mundo girava. Eu tinha a sensação de ter um bolo no meu estomago que queria sair de lá a todo custo, a sensação era terrível.

- _Bella?_ – Kate me chamou preocupada.

- Preciso de um banheiro... Não estou bem... – consegui dizer.

Uma ânsia de vomito tomou conta de mim e a próxima coisa que fiz foi vomitar no cesto de lixo que Kate segurava para mim.

Depois de colocar fora tudo o que tinha comido no dia, minha médica me entregou um copo com água.

- Se sente melhor? – ela perguntou me avaliando.

- Sim... – respondi com uma voz rouca.

- Talvez seria melhor ligar para o Edward... – sugeriu já pegando o telefone.

- Não! Estou melhor eu só tinha que tirar isso de mim... E também não quero contar assim para o Edward... – apelei com os olhos para ela.

- Ok. Se você quer... – ela colocou o telefone no gancho. – Agora seria bom dar uma olhada ver como está tudo ai dentro... – ela se levantou.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Kate me colocou deitada na maca que tinha ali, ela ligou o aparelho e em seguida colocou o gel em minha barriga.

Aos poucos uma imagem foi aparecendo na tela. Eu sendo mãe três vezes já sabia mais ou menos distinguir cada coisa.

- Essa á cabecinha... – Kate indicou.

Não pude controlar a emoção de ser mãe mais uma vez e uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos.

- O corpinho... – Kate mostrou. – Tudo indica que você esteja na 15ª semana de gravidez Bella... – ela disse.

- Tudo isso? – perguntei espantada.

Mas a minha menstruação sempre foi maluca e nem percebi que tinha tanto tempo que ela não vinha...

- É e isso é um risco para você... – ela disse seria. – Por causa da sua idade Bella, a gravidez será mais arriscada. Então nada de ficar correndo, pulando, ou subindo em lugares perigosos... – alertou.

- Ok eu entendo Kate... Mas por que a minha barriga está tão pequena? – perguntei.

- Tudo indica que por que você não reforçou a alimentação, provavelmente por causa de alguma dieta, - ela me olhou feio e eu sorri inocente. – você acabou perdendo peso e não percebeu está emagrecendo por causa do peso do bebê. – ela explicou.

Então era por isso que eu fazia uma dieta maluca e não emagrecia, na realidade eu emagrecia, mas o peso do bebê estava substituindo o perdido.

- Quer ver o sexo? – perguntou.

- Não. Quero fazer isso com Edward por perto. – sorri pra ela.

Kate me entregou uma toalha em papel e desligou o aparelho. Voltei a sentar em frente à mesa dela onde a mesma me receitou algumas vitaminas e passou uma dieta para mim recuperar o peso do bebê.

Ao sair do consultório de Kate vi que tinha me esquecido de Alice. Liguei pra ela e essa estava no consultório do meu marido, ou seja, do irmão. Fui até o consultório de Edward pensando em o que eu diria a ela sobre a consulta e resolvi não dizer por hora sobre a gravidez. Antes de entrar respirei fundo umas dez vezes antes de abrir a porta.

Alice falava de algo com o irmão e esse ria do que ela dizia.

- Bella você demorou! – ela reclamou vindo até mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Desculpe, mas eu e Kate perdemos a hora conversando. – expliquei indo até o outro lado da mesa.

Meu marido me cumprimentou com um beijo rápido.

- Tudo bem lá? – Edward me perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, Kate me disse que era uma disfunção, mas receitou uns remédios para isso. – menti o mais convincente possível.

Edward me olhou analisando e assentiu.

- Então o que era tão urgente assim Alice? – perguntei para mudar de assunto.

Alice começou a tagarelar sobre algo que tinha dado errado na organização da festa, eu fingia estar prestando atenção, mas no fundo estava preocupada com o olhar atento de Edward em cima de mim.

- Acho que seria bom nós irmos ver como está o vestido agora Bella. – Alice sugeriu.

- É seria uma boa idéia, só assim me livro logo de você. – reclamei.

Me despedi de Edward e sai rebocando a Alice da sala de Edward.

- Certo. Agora me diz o que está acontecendo. – Alice exigiu enquanto pegávamos a estrada para Port Angeles.

Olhei nervosa para ela, pensando no que diria e soltei tudo de uma vez só para a minha melhor amiga.

- Estou grávida.

- O que? – ela gritou freando bruscamente o carro no acostamento, se eu não estivesse de cinto tinha certeza que teria voado pelo o pára-brisa.

- Como? Quando? – perguntou confusa.

- Simples eu e seu irmão fizemos coisas divertidas na cama. – brinquei.

- Sem graças Isabella! – gritou.

- Aquela barriguinha que você queria que eu perdesse com aquela dieta era o seu sobrinho. – disse.

- Meu Deus! Eu quase matei o meu sobrinho... – ela murmurou.

- Foi o que Kate me disse que eu perdi peso e isso foi um risco para o bebê... – eu disse.

- Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de mal... – ela suspirou aliviada. – Mas você está de quantas semanas? – perguntou colocando o carro em movimento.

- Quinze. – ela me olhou chocada. – É eu sei é muito tempo... Minha menstruação sempre foi desregulada e não percebi. – expliquei.

- Se você está de 15 semanas então dá para saber o sexo. – Alice disse animada.

- Kate me perguntou se eu queria saber, mas preferi saber com Edward por perto. – eu disse.

- Tomara que seja uma menina. – ela disse empolgada.

- Alice já não basta Vicky e Ashley você já quer mais bonecas pra você. – reclamei.

Ashley é a filha mais nova de Alice, ela era igual à mãe, louca por compras e muito hiperativa. Alice tinha mais um filho, era Jackson ou também chamado de Jack, ele já era mais avoado da cabeça como o pai Jasper, o seu sonho era se tornar um músico de sucesso.

- Mas elas já estão adolescentes e preferem ficar mais tempo com as amigas a ficar comigo. – reclamou fazendo biquinho.

- Alice! Você já uma mulher na casa dos 40, então pare de fazer esses biquinhos! – reclamei.

- Meus biquinhos são a minha marca registrada. – sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e tentei mudar de assunto, mas foi quase impossível já que Alice estava muito empolgada com o assunto.

- Quando você vai contar ao Edward? – ela perguntou enquanto nós entrávamos no ateliê da estilista.

- Hum... – comece sem saber o que falar.

- Você está com medo! – apontou. – Eu não acredito Bella que depois de três filhos você está com medo de contar ao seu marido que está grávida! – disse.

- Não é isso... Esse bebê nem foi planejado... – tentei explicar.

- Bella entenda. Nem que vocês estivessem morando debaixo da ponte Edward deixaria de ficar feliz por ganhar mais um filho. – disse.

- Não sei, eu estou com medo de contar. – eu admiti.

- Se prepare para contar em breve, pois pelo o que eu conheço do meu irmão ele ficou bem desconfiado hoje lá no hospital. – disse.

- E eu não percebi. – disse sarcástica.

A última prova dos vestidos foi rápida. Perrine Bruyere o estilista responsável, tinha uma equipe ótima que conseguiu fazer os vestidos com perfeição.

Ao chegar em casa enquanto fazia o jantar recebi uma ligação de Forks High School, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que Seth tinha aprontado, mas o que me disseram foi algo que eu não podia imaginar.

_- Sr. Cullen a sua filha Victoria não veio à escola hoje e ontem ela se sentiu mal durante uma aula, ficamos preocupados com o que poderia ter acontecido... _– a Sra. Cooper disse.

- Mas como assim ela faltou? Ela não foi ao colégio ou não foi a uma das aulas de hoje? – perguntei.

_- Ela não veio ao colégio hoje. _ – a Sra. Cooper explicou.

- Obrigada por ligar Sra. Cooper eu irei falar com ela.– me despedi.

Seth, Victoria e Eric chegaram juntos e deduzi que Victoria tinha pedido pra o irmão pegar ela em um lugar ou voltou para o colégio.

Edward chegou para o jantar e preferi não contar a ele que Victoria não tinha ido ao colégio. Durante todo o jantar eu percebi aquele mesmo olhar atento de Edward em cima de mim e tentei me distrair com os meus filhos. Depois o jantar eu lavei a louça e fui até o quarto de Victoria aproveitando que Edward estava tomando banho.

Bati na porta do seu quarto e recebi um pode entrar depois de um tempo.

- Filha? – chamei entrando.

Vicky estava com o celular na mão sentado na cama o seu gato de estimação preto Laurent estava embolado como uma bola no seu colo. Os olhos verdes e o nariz dela estavam vermelhos significando que ela estava chorando.

Corri até ela e a abracei.

- Querida o que houve? – perguntei calmamente.

Ela olhou pra mim e começou a chorar.

- Mamãe... – choramingou me abraçando com força.

- Se acalme e me diga o que está acontecendo. – pedi passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos dela.

- Você promete não contar ao papai? – pediu mais calma.

- Prometo. – concordei hesitante.

- Eu juro que foi sem querer. – começou. – A camisinha arrebentou, na hora eu e James ficamos com medo e eu tomei a pílula do dia seguinte no outro dia...

- Você não pegou nenhuma doença não é? – perguntei confusa.

- Não, mas eu engravidei. – ela disse rápido.

Juro que se eu não estivesse sentada tinha me estatelado no chão. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Primeiro eu, depois Victoria? Edward iria ter infarto quando soubesse...

- Mãe? – Victoria me chamou preocupada.

- Querida seu pai vai ter um infarto... – eu disse.

- É eu sei, mas James está disposto a casar comigo no verão antes que a barriga comece a aparecer... – disse.

- Quando você descobriu? – perguntei.

- Tive a certeza hoje... – respondeu.

- Você não foi ao colégio hoje. – apontei.

- É, eu e James fomos até uma médica em Seattle. – explicou.

- A sua sorte foi que a Sra. Cooper ligou pra mim e não seu pai. – eu disse.

- Aquela velha ligou? – Victoria perguntou chateada.

- Ela achou que você estava doente por que passou mal ontem... – expliquei.

Victoria começou a falar mal da velha secretaria e eu tentei pensar em uma forma de contar a Edward sobre as duas gravidezes.

- Eu preciso achar uma forma de contar ao seu pai... – eu disse.

- É eu estava pensando em como. – Victoria disse.

Eu tinha que contar a ela.

- Vicky... – a chamei. – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

- Só falta você dizer que você está grávida... – brincou rindo. Quando ela viu o meu olhar culpado parou de rir. – Você está grávida mãe? – perguntou em choque.

Assenti.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela gritou. Eu fiz sinal de silencio. – Eu não acredito! Você! Grávida! – ela sussurrou nervosa.

- É por isso que seu pai vai ter um infarto quando descobrir. – eu disse.

Ela me olhou nervosa.

- Nem me diga... – ela murmurou.

Eu e Vicky ficamos mais um tempo pensando em uma forma de contar para Edward, mas nenhuma idéia nos veio.

Era irônico que mãe e filha estivessem grávidas ao mesmo tempo, mas o mais irônico era o receio que eu estava em contar a Edward sobre a minha gravidez.

Antes de ir pra o quarto dei uma conferida em Eric, mas ele responsável como sempre já estava dormindo como um anjo agarrado a Tyler o seu cachorro.

Antes de entrar no meu quarto respirei fundo umas três vezes. Abri a porta e vi que Edward já estava na cama.

- Demorou... – ele comentou.

- Desculpe, mas eu parei para falar com Vicky... – expliquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Vou tomar banho... – eu disse desaparecendo dentro do banheiro.

Tomei um banho de uma duração normal para que Edward não desconfiasse de nada. Enquanto eu me enxugava dei uma olhada no espelho para ver se notava alguma diferença, mas apenas senti o meu pé de barriga um pouco duro. Fui até o closet e coloquei uma camisola branca. Voltei para cama e encontrei Edward na mesma posição que tinha deixado.

Me deitei na cama e me aconcheguei ao lado dele.

- Aconteceu algo com Vicky? – ele perguntou.

- Não ela só queria perguntar se podia trazer umas cinco amigas para a festa. – menti.

- E como foi lá na costureira? – ele perguntou. Eu sabia o que Edward estava tentando fazer, ele queria me distrair para quando perguntar o que te interessava me pegar desprevenida.

- Bem os vestidos já estão quase prontos, Perrine tem uma ótima equipe. – respondi casualmente.

- Sinceramente eu queria comemorar com apenas uma viajem para um lugar legal com você. – admitiu me abraçando mais.

- Eu também, mas você conhece sua irmã e sua mãe, a data não podia passar sem uma festa. – eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

- Não acho nada de mais comemorar bodas de porcelana, serio se fosse de prata até que entenderia... – ele disse.

- Nem eu. Só significa uma coisa pra mim; te aturei por 20 anos como marido posso aturar por mais 20. – brinquei.

- Engraçadinha... – ele ironizou. – Mas o que mais Kate disse hoje? – ele perguntou casualmente.

- Só que era realmente uma disfunção hormonal, mas que com o uso de alguns remédios tudo voltaria ao normal... – respondi normalmente.

- Deixa a receita comigo que eu vejo se tem os remédios lá no hospital. – ele disse.

- Não precisa. Eu já os comprei em Port Angeles com Alice. – e era verdade, eu comprei as vitaminas que Kate tinha me passado em Port Angeles para que não chamasse atenção se eu comprasse em Forks e inclusive as tinha escondido para que Edward não visse por ele como medico sabia muito bem pra que servia cada remédio.

- Amor você se importa se eu for dormir agora? – perguntei deitando a minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Não, eu também estou cansado... – ele disse.

Fechei os olhos e agradeci aos céus por Edward ter acreditado em mim, ou pelo menos foi o que eu tinha percebido.

Eu não estava a fim de dormir, mas o cansaço me bateu.

_Quatro dias depois..._

Acordei sentindo um cheiro bom invadir as minhas narinas. O cheiro era uma mistura de frésias com lavanda. Abri os olhos um par de olhos verdes me encarando.

- Bom dia. – meu marido me saudou com um sorriso.

- Bom dia... – respondi com uma voz rouca.

Olhei em volta e percebi varias coisas, uma era que tinha flores por todos os lugares, outro era que meu marido já estava vestido, e a ultima era que uma bandeja de café-da-manhã maravilhosa me esperava ao pé da cama.

Edward sustentava uma caixinha azul claro na mão e logo vi o nome _Tiffany_ impresso em prateado em cima. Ele me entregou a caixa e abri assustada com o que poderia ser o conteúdo. Dentro tinha um par de brincos lindos bem trabalhados, uma pulseira grossa, mas bem vazada e um anel, que entre os intricados era preenchido em azul Royal todo o conjunto era trabalhado em ouro. O padrão do conjunto me lembrava às estampas do Marrocos, quando visitamos há cinco anos.

Me sentei na cama e me inclinei dando um beijo apaixonado em Edward.

- É lindo! – exclamei colocando o anel no dedo.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento. – respondi do mesmo modo. – Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo... – eu disse distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo o seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo muito. – ele disse de forma apaixonado. – Café da manhã? – perguntou pegando a bandeja.

Balancei a cabeça e comecei a atacar a pequena refeição.

- Aproveite enquanto Alice não apareceu por aqui para te arrumar. – Edward disse colocando um morango na minha boca.

- Vou aproveitar bem. – ri.

- Parece que foi ontem que você me atropelou no campus... – comentei.

- Não, parece que foi ontem que você se jogou em cima do meu carro... – corrigiu.

- Epa! Eu não tentei me matar, você que me atropelou. – eu disse.

- Não importa. Na realidade o que importa é que eu estou aqui com você agora... – Edward disse.

Os últimos quatro dias foram normais pra mim, Edward não tinha desconfiado de nada da minha gravidez e da de Vicky, mas nós ainda estávamos nervosas em contar a verdade. Vicky tinha passado mal algumas vezes, mas eu conseguia enrolar Edward para que ele não desconfiasse de nada. Nós decidimos que era melhor eu contar depois da festa, ou seja, amanhã e confesso que eu estava morrendo de medo.

Depois de fazer amor com o meu marido usando todas as jóias, Alice ligou dizendo que iria me raptar para um dia de beleza. Me despedi dele com muitos beijos e juras de amor e fui me encontrar com a baixinha no andar de baixo.

A festa seria quase no final da tarde, haveria uma renovação de votos que seria um pouco antes.

Eu e Alice nos encontramos com Esme e Rosalie, em um SPA em Seattle.

Esme era a mãe de Edward. Ele era a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conhecia. Com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ela conquistou com apenas 17 anos o coração de Carlisle.

Rosalie era a esposa de Emmett o irmão mais velho de Edward. Eles dois tinham três filhos, uma menina e dois meninos. Rose tinha uma loja de carros com o marido. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu conhecia com olhos azuis como safiras e cabelos dourados.

Passamos um bom tempo no SPA, Rose, Esme e Alice eram as melhores pessoas com quem eu poderia estar no momento, tirando Edward é claro.

- Você está diferente, Bella. – Esme disse me avaliando.

- Diferente como? – perguntei confusa.

- Não sei... Cheia de vida, mas tem algo te perturbando. – disse. – Se não fosse pela sua idade eu diria que você estár grávida... – ela riu.

Congelei.

Como Esme podia perceber que eu estava grávida?

- Grávida. Eu? – tentei rir.

Rose me avaliou dos pés a cabeça. Droga! Ela tinha percebido!

- Oh meu Deus! – Rose disse lentamente. – Você está grávida? – ela gritou.

Gemi.

Elas tinham descoberto.

Olhei pra Alice pedindo ajuda, mas essa estava mais interessada em olhar as unhas.

- Grávida? – Esme perguntou emocionada.

- Sim... – admiti baixinho.

- De quanto tempo? – Rose perguntou animada.

- Quinze semanas... – respondi.

- Mas você não é muito velha para engravidar não? – Rose perguntou.

- Rosalie! – Alice a repreendeu.

- Eu também acho, mas foi sem querer... – respondi.

- Edward não sabe. – Esme apontou.

- Ela está com medo. – Alice respondeu por mim.

- Não tenha medo, tenho certeza que Edward vai amar a noticia de ter mais um bebê andando pela casa. – Esme disse com um sorriso.

- Tem mais um problema acontecendo... – anunciei.

- Qual? – as três perguntaram juntas.

- Vicky também estar grávida. – respondi.

- O que? – elas gritaram em uníssono. – Como assim? – Rose perguntou.

- É parece que a fabrica de bebês lá de casa está a todo vapor. – brinquei.

- Edward vai ter um treco. – Alice disse. – Imagine a filhinha do papai grávida antes dos 25 anos? – ela disse.

- Ele vai ter um infarto. – Rose disse.

- Obrigada pelo apoio. – eu sarcástica.

- Eu sei como é estar na pele dela. – Esme disse.

Esme tinha engravidado de Emmett com apenas 17 anos ela nem tinha terminado o colegial. E enquanto Carlisle tentava se formar em medicina ele teve que abandonar todos os seus sonhos por isso, mas com o tempo Carlisle começou a receber dinheiro o suficiente para pagar um babá ela conseguiu se formar em Arquitetura.

As três começaram a conversar animadas em como seria ter mais dois bebês na família e eu comecei a pensar em uma forma de contar a Edward que ele seria pai e avô ao mesmo tempo.

O tempo passou rápido e quando vi já estava em frente a minha casa. A ornamentação do local estava perfeita. Alice tinha feito um bom trabalho. Ela veio correndo na minha direção quicando animada. Saí do carro e fui ao encontro dela.

- O vestido ficou perfeito! – ela disse animada.

É ele tinha ficado mesmo. Eu não queria usar um vestido que parecesse que eu estava indo me casar. Então tinha mandado fazer um vestido branco de seda que tinha um decote estilo princesa sem mais detalhes. Eu estava usando as jóias que Edward tinha me dado e tinha pedido no SPA para que fizessem uma maquiagem dourada pra combinar.

- É ele ficou mesmo. – concordei.

- Meu Deus! Que conjunto lindo é esse? – ela perguntou olhando mais de perto a pulseira.

- Ganhei de presente do meu marido. – respondi abanando a mão com o anel na frente dela.

- Jasper nem me dá umas coisas dessas... – reclamou.

- Não dou o que? – ele perguntou aparecendo do nada.

- Olha que jóias lindas que Edward deu para Bella. – ela disse.

- Ow! – ele brincou. –Você está linda Bella. – ele me elogiou.

- Você também. – eu disse.

Mas era verdade. Jasper estava bonito com o paletó cinza que ele usava e que combinava maravilhosamente com o vestido de Alice azul escuro. Os cabelos cor mel estavam presos em rabo de cavalo curto, mas eu podia ainda ver alguns cabelos brancos.

- Se não é a mulher mais linda da festa... – uma voz extremamente conhecida ecoou atrás de mim.

- Jake! – eu ri me virando para encará-lo.

- Bells! – ele me abraçou.

Jacob ou também chamado de Jake, era o meu melhor amigo desde a infância embora eu não me lembre dessa parte da infância. Ele sempre esteve comigo para tudo. Nós até tentamos um relacionamento alem de amizade no colégio, mas não deu muito certo. Eu sabia que ele sentia algo por mim quando fui pra faculdade, mas preferi deixar como estava. Então durante as férias de verão eu vim com Edward e Alice visitar meu pai, Carlisle e Esme, e encontrei o meu melhor amigo noivo de Leah.

- Você também não está muito atrás... – brinquei.

- São seus olhos. – ele riu.

- Bella. – Leah a esposa de Jake me cumprimentou aparecendo atrás dele.

Como sempre Leah e Jacob faziam um casal perfeito. Eles dois eram nativos americanos e tinha peles pardas lindas, os olhos castanhos. Leah com seus cabelos negros e lisos na altura do queixo e Jacob com os cabelos curtos bem espetados, mas que já tinha toque de cabelos brancos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei educada dando um meio abraço nela.

- Tudo e parabéns! – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada. – olhei em volta procurando os filhos deles e não os achei. – Cadê os garotos? – perguntei.

- Ah. Se encontraram com Seth e Eric. – Leah respondeu.

- Ah... Era de se esperar. – eu ri.

Jake e Leah tinham dois meninos. Um tinha 17 anos e se chamava Paul, e o outro tinha 9 e se chamava Jared. Eu e Edward éramos padrinhos do mais velho, Paul.

- Já vou entrar. – Jake anunciou.

- Claro, tenho certeza que Alice reservou uma mesa para vocês. – eu sorri.

- Te encontro lá dentro. – Leah disse.

Eles dois se foram e eu vi eles falarem com Alice e Jasper um pouco mais à frente. Olhei em volta procurando Edward, mas só encontrei mato, os carros dos convidados e os manobristas contratados. Resolvi entrar logo para não atrasar a cerimônia. Entrei em casa e tomei um susto. Alice tinha retirado todos os moveis dela deixando apenas o piano de Edward. Ela tinha colocado tapetes pelo espaço e arranjos de flores brancas.

- Alice. – a chamei.

- Oi. Você amou não foi? – perguntou sorridente.

- Alice, isso não é um casamento e sim um aniversário. – expliquei como se explicasse a uma criança de três anos.

- Eu sei, mas tem haver com casamento não é? – disse.

Bufei e deixei pra lá.

- Cadê o Edward? – perguntei.

- Ah, ele foi resolver algumas coisas no escritório, mas já volta e ai vocês podem casar mais uma vez. – riu.

- Serio Alice? Casar? – perguntei rolando os olhos.

- Mãe! – ouvi Vicky me chamar.

Olhei em volta e a encontrei com uma careta no rosto.

- O que houve querida? – perguntei preocupada. – Algo com o bebê? – perguntei baixinho.

- Não, mas eu acho que vou vomitar a qualquer momento. – o seu rosto se contorceu mais ainda.

- Você está sentindo algo diferente do que a ânsia? – perguntei.

- Não mãe, tia Allie colocou muitas flores aqui, já estou até com dor de cabeça. – reclamou.

- Droga... – praguejei baixinho. – Você pode segurar um pouquinho? – perguntei.

- Não sei... Mas vou tentar. – ela disse.

- Ok, se você sentir algo corra pra o seu quarto mande James me chamar. – ela assentiu. – Kate está aqui? – perguntei.

- Sim. A vi chegando com o tio Garrett há pouco tempo. – ela respondeu.

- Fale com ela e pergunte o que você pode tomar pra o enjôo e mande James comprar durante a cerimônia, quando ninguém vai perceber a ausência dele. – ordenei.

- Tudo bem mãe. – ela tentou sorri. – Você está linda... – ela me elogiou.

- Obrigada querida. Eu sabia que esse vestido ficaria perfeito em você. – sorri.

- Mãe, essa vestido é um Versace, ele ficaria lindo em qualquer pessoa. – ela disse.

- Mas em você ele fica mais lindo ainda. – argumentei.

Olhei para trás de Vicky e vi Seth vindo na nossa direção.

- Seth. – Victoria o chamou.

Ele veio até nós como sempre charmoso, elegante e sensual. Se não fosse pela aparecia física eu podia muito bem dizer que meu filho era Edward há vinte anos.

- Ola gracinha... – ele sorriu pra mim. – Gostaria de dar uma volta? – brincou.

- Só se for agora. – entrei na brincadeira.

Seth riu e me abraçou. Eu por mais que estivesse de salto tive que ficar na ponta dos dedos para dar um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Você viu o seu pai? – perguntei tentando dar um jeito nos cabelos rebeldes que ele tinha herdado do pai a diferença era que os de Seth eram castanhos como os meus.

- Eu o vi conversando com o vovô. – respondeu.

- Carlisle? – perguntei.

- Sim. Ele tava tirando uma duvida com o vovô sobre um paciente. – ele tentou se esquivar da minha mão que arrumava o seu cabelo.

- Ok. Você poderia chamá-lo? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem... – ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

- Nervosa? – Vicky perguntou;

- Não. Meu tempo de nervoso já foi quando me casei com seu pai. Eu sei que ele me ama então não tenho a temer. – eu disse sincera.

- Ow! É tão lindo o amor de vocês! – ela disse com os olhos marejados. – Essa gravidez ta me deixando tão emotiva... – reclamou secando as lagrimas.

Eu ri.

- Sorte sua que não está sentindo nada. – ela disse.

E era verdade. Eu não tinha nenhum dos sintomas de uma mulher grávida. Eu não estava emotiva, não sentia enjôo ou tontura. O que sentia apenas era um cansaço normal de uma mulher grávida.

- Depois de sofrer tanto na gravidez de vocês três eu tinha que ter um descanso pelo menos dessa vez. – eu suspirei aliviada.

- Bella! Está na hora! – Alice gritou me puxando do nada.

- Alice eu sou uma mulher grávida não me dê esses sustos! – eu disse em um sussurro nervoso.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu me rebocando. Quase tive um infarto quando vi a ornamentação do lado de fora da casa, onde aconteceria a cerimônia e a festa. A piscina tinha sido coberta por blocos de vidro, e no centro se fazia um corredor até um mini altar onde estava o reverendo Webber. Havia cadeiras lindas de metal bem trabalhado ornamentadas com galhos de rosas brancas que as serpenteavam.

No altar tinha uma cobertura de rosas brancas. Tudo estava muito lindo os convidados já estavam sentados.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward mais lindo do que o normal. Ele usava um terno grafite com uma gravata branca. Os cabelos acobreados como de costume estavam bagunçados. O mais bonito era que o sol raro de Forks o iluminava de forma linda, era quase como se ele brilhasse.

Eu sorri pra ele e ele me deu o meu sorriso favorito. Ele veio na minha direção e estendeu um cravo vermelho que eu aceitei.

- O nosso amor cresce mais a cada dia. O tempo passou de uma forma e cada dia parecia mais rápido e alegre com você do meu lado. Me lembro ainda do nosso primeiro encontro onde eu encontrei a felicidade ali contigo. O tempo não passou tanto assim, só o nosso amor que cresceu. Nós buscamos a felicidade a cada dia, contigo do meu lado fica mais fácil. Problemas que passamos foram dos mais diversos, vencemos tudo com muito amor e fé um no outro. Hoje te amar é um privilégio que renovo a cada dia. Só posso resumir tudo dizendo que te amo... – ele disse da forma mais apaixonada possível.

- Eu te amo muito, e meu amor só cresce a cada momento! – eu disse entre lágrimas.

Edward veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo casto em seguida ele secou todas as minha lagrimas.

- Está pronta para me agüentar por mais 20 anos? – ele brincou fazendo as pessoas por perto rirem.

- Pode ser por toda a eternidade? – perguntei sorrindo,

- Para mim é pouco... – ele brincou novamente. – Mas é tudo que tenho... – ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu sorri e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Então... Até a eternidade. – eu disse.

Eu e Edward seguimos até o altar onde o reverendo Webber abençoou-nos lindamente. Eu não agüentei e chorei como uma idiota, mas Edward fez questão de secar todas as minhas lagrimas. O sol já estava indo embora quando a cerimônia acabou. Depois da cerimônia Alice enviou os convidados para uma área um pouco afastada onde o jantar seria servido.

Enquanto eu e Edward recebíamos os comprimentos de alguns convidados vi James vindo apressado na minha direção. Ele tinha uma expressão carregada e não gostei do que vi.

- Sra. Cullen. – ele chegou ofegante até mim. – Victoria, está te chamando. – ele disse.

Eu já ia sair correndo quando me lembrei de Edward ao meu lado.

- Querido, vou ver o que Vicky quer. – eu disse.

Ele me olhou intrigado, mas assentiu. Eu fui praticamente correndo até o quarto de Vicky e a encontrei debruçada no vaso sanitário.

- Vicky? – perguntei segurando os cabelos dela para não sujar.

- Mãe... – choramingou.

- O que aconteceu James? – perguntei preocupada.

- Ela estava se sentindo mal por causa do cheiro e no meio da cerimônia ela não agüentou e pediu para ir ao banheiro e até agora ela está vomitando... – ele disse preocupado.

- Como assim? Ele está vomitando até agora sem parar? – perguntei assustada.

Ele assentiu.

- Vá chamar Kate e não deixe Edward te ver. – ordenei.

Ele concordou e saiu do quarto.

Eu fiquei lá com Vicky segurando o cabelo dela e dizendo coisas bonitas a ela. Quando Vicky finalmente parou de vomitar eu a ajudei a ir até a cama.

- Bella? – Kate perguntou preocupada.

- Kate, Vicky está grávida e ela não para de vomitar. – eu disse para a minha amiga.

Kate pediu a maleta de Edward emprestada e eu a peguei rapidamente no meu quarto. Depois de alguns exames ela disse que não tinha nada de errado e disse que Vicky precisava tomar um remédio, beber muita água para não desidratar, e comer corretamente e que tudo correria bem. Eu agradeci a Kate e ela apenas pediu para que eu levasse Vicky até o hospital no outro dia de manhã.

James foi correndo comprar o remédio e eu fiquei mais uma vez com Vicky que estava dormindo.

- Bella? – escutei a voz de Edward.

Olhei para a porta e o encontrei entrando no quarto. Entrei em desespero. Ele não podia descobri justo naquele momento.

- Edward? – perguntei assustada.

- O que está havendo? – ele perguntou entrando no quarto e vendo Vicky deitada.

Hesitei. Ele descobriria de qualquer forma mesmo.

- Vicky não se sentiu bem... Não é nada de mais... – respondi.

- E porque eu acabei de ver Kate descendo as escadas e a minha maleta está aqui? – ele perguntou duramente.

- É só que eu não queria te chamar e chamei Kate... – menti.

- Bella, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. – pediu.

- Diga a ele mamãe... – Vicky disse com uma voz rouca.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei a olhando.

- Sim... Será melhor... – ela disse fraca.

Olhei pra Edward e esse me olhava com uma carranca.

- Victoria estar grávida. – anunciei.

Eu vi varias cores passarem pelo rosto de Edward quando finalmente elas pararam o rosto de Edward ficou vermelho, muito vermelho.

Me assustei. Vi as mãos dele virarem punhos brancos.

- O que? – ele gritou.

- Edward querido... – comecei.

- Isabella, você sabia e não me contou! – ele gritou.

- Nós íamos contar, mas não agora com uma festa acontecendo... – eu disse.

- Quando vocês iam contar? Quando Victoria fosse para o hospital ter o bebê? – ele ironizou.

- Edward! – eu gritei. – Você acha o que? Que é fácil chegar em casa e dizer. "Querido você vai ser pai e avô! Sua mulher de 41 anos e sua filha de 16 estão grávidas! Que legal!" – imediatamente me arrependi de dizer.

Tapei a minha boca com a mão, mas foi tarde demais.

- Pai? – ele perguntou confuso.

Assenti sem saber o que fazer.

- Você está grávida? – ele perguntou.

Assenti novamente.

- Mas não era uma disfunção? – perguntou confuso.

- Pela primeira vez na vida consegui mentir para você... – eu ri sem humor.

- Eu vou ser pai! – ele gritou feliz me pegando no colo.

- Pai e avô. – Victoria disse rindo.

- Não pense que você – ele apontou pra ela. – e você! – ele apontou para James que estava na porta com uma cara assustada. – Que vão se livrar tão bem assim das conseqüências. – ele disse com um jeito carrancudo, mas no fundo eu percebi que estava explodindo de alegria.

- Eu te amo. Estava com tanto medo de dizer... – eu disse já sentindo as lágrimas chegarem.

- Você estava com medo? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Esse bebê não foi planejado e eu tinha medo de não dar certo... – eu disse chorando.

- Não importa em que situação estivéssemos esse bebê sempre seria bem vindo. – ele disse secando as minhas lagrimas.

- Sinto muito atrapalhar o momento familiar, mas vocês têm uma festa acontecendo ali embaixo. – Alice disse aparecendo na porta do quarto.

Olhei pra Alice e bufei.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédula.

- Sério. Agora você vai vir comigo, para trocar de roupa. – ela disse.

Olhei pra Edward hesitante e ele assentiu.

Eu segui Alice acompanhada por Ashley que estava empolgada como a mãe com a idéia de ter, mas dois bebês na família.

Depois de me trocar, coloquei o vestido perfeito que Perrine tinha feito. Ele era de um ombro só estampado com linhas na vertical e tinha um cinto de couro marrom claro abaixo dos seios.

- Alice eu vou usar alguma das minhas sapatilhas. – eu disse.

- Mas Bella... – ela começou.

- Eu sou uma mulher grávida e não posso usar sandálias de salto alto. – interrompi.

- Mãe, tia Bella está certa. – Ashley interveio.

- Ok. – ela murmurou.

Elas me ajudaram a achar uma sapatilha linda toda bordada marrom. Depois de pronta eu fui até o quarto de Vicky e encontrei Edward e James conversando na cama,

- Cadê Victoria? – perguntei olhando em volta.

- Estou aqui! – ela gritou do banheiro.

Entrei no banheiro e a encontrei retocando a maquiagem.

- Está melhor? – perguntei.

- Estou mãe. Eu só vou dar um oi pro pessoal, tem alguns amigos meus ai embaixo... – ela disse sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar lá fora já que seu pai está sozinho com James. – sai do banheiro e encontrei James e Edward do mesmo jeito que tinha deixado.

- Eu não quero saber James. Você vai ser homem o suficiente para tratar a minha filha e o meu neto da melhor forma possível. Eu não quero chegar em casa e encontrar a minha filha chorando por sua causa. Você esta me escutando? – Edward usou a voz mais dura possível.

- S-s-sim. Sr. Cullen. Eu-eu a-amo Victoria e fa-faria tu-tudo por ela. – James gaguejou.

- Ótimo. Está dispensado. – James foi atrás de Vicky e Edward se virou pra mim me chamando. – Como você está? – ele perguntou carinhoso.

Eu sorri pra ele e puxei a sua mão até o meu ventre.

- Estamos bem. – respondi.

Meu marido alisou o meu ventre com carinho e de repente todos os meus medos e inseguranças foram embora.

- Eu te amo... – eu disse baixinho.

Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo casto nele.

- Estou pronta. – Vicky disse saindo do banheiro.

Eu e Edward saímos da nossa bolha e fomos para a festa.

Ao chegar ao jardim tudo tinha mudado. Onde tinha acontecido à cerimônia tinha se transformado em uma pista de dança, mais afastado eu podia ver mesas imensas decoradas onde o jantar estava sendo servido.

A decoração era toda no dourado e marfim. As mesas estavam forradas por toalhas de seda marfim, os pratos e taças já estavam postos e no centro havia um arranjo de flores dentro de um pote vidro que ficava em cima de um pedaço de madeira, também tinha disposto pela a mesa pequenas velas que por estar escuro iluminavam as mesas. Alice também tinha colocado uma cobertura de plástico transparente e algumas luminárias de papel marfim acesas.

Espalhado pela a grama que estava excessivamente verde tinha algumas caixas de madeira rústicas com flores brancas.

Enquanto eu e Edward caminhávamos para a nossa mesa paramos para falar com alguns convidados. Adorei ver Renee, minha mãe, com Phil o seu marido mais novo 15 anos. Charlie, meu pai, com Sue sua esposa e sogra de Jake. Não gostei nem um pouco de ver Tanya junto com Lauren duas vacas que desde o tempo do colegial implicavam comigo, mas tudo piorou quando eu e Edward viemos para Forks e elas começaram a dar em cima dele descaradamente.

- Bella, amiga! – Tanya disse falsa.

Forcei um sorriso e disse.

- Tudo bem Tanya? – cumprimentei. – Lauren? – dei um aceno a ela.

-Tudo... – Tanya forçou um sorriso. – Feliz aniversario de casamento! – ela não conseguiu controlar uma careta no rosto.

- Tanya tudo bem? – Edward apareceu me abraçando.

Tanya o olhou dos pés a cabeça e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro Edward, como você está? – ela perguntou.

- Feliz... – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Feliz? – Lauren ecoou.

- Porque não estaria? Estou completando 20 anos de casamento com a mulher que amo e ainda descobri em um só dia que serei avô e pai novamente. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e depois me deu um beijo na têmpora.

- Você está grávida Isabella? – Lauren fez uma careta.

- É. – respondi. – Não é maravilhoso? – sorri falsa.

- É... – Tanya concordou de má vontade.

- Já vamos indo... – Edward disse dessa vez sem sorri.

Dei um tchauzinho debochado e segui Edward.

- Quem convidou elas? – ele perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Eu que não fui, eu simplesmente não suporto ficar no mesmo cômodo que elas, muito menos convidá-las para o meu aniversario de casamento...

- Alice. – Edward disse simplesmente e eu assenti.

Nós nos sentamos na mesa que estava reservada para a minha família e jantamos todos sem mais incidentes.

- Você tem que fazer um discurso. – Seth disse.

Edward fez uma careta e segurou a minha mão.

- Vá querido, basta dizer que estar muito feliz com a presença de todos e contar as novidades. – sorri e vi Victoria e James sorrirem também.

- Que novidades? – Seth perguntou curioso.

- Logo você saberá. – sorri pra ele.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos.

Edward se levantou e deu pequenas batidinhas na taça de cristal.

- Com licença! – Edward começou. – Eu e Bella gostaríamos de agradecer a todos por estarem aqui. Essa data é de grande importância pra mim, porque hoje faz 25 anos que eu conheci a mulher da minha vida, e se deu inicio a construção da minha família. – ele sorriu pra mim e eu mandei um beijinho pra ele. – Eu quero que vocês saibam que hoje descobri que mais dois integrantes irão entrar para a família. – apertei a mão dele e ele olhou pra mim. – Hoje descobri que mais do que eu achava que poderia ser feliz mais do que eu já sou. – ele não tirou os olhos de mim em nenhum minuto. – Bella e Vicky me deram a noticia que serão mães. – ele disse.

Houve um burburinho entre as mesas, mas isso não fez com nós perdêssemos o sorriso.

- Muito obrigada por fazerem parte desse momento. – Edward concluiu me olhando como se visse a minha alma.

Eu me levantei e me inclinei o beijando com todo o amor que eu possuía naquele momento.

Eu estava feliz, tinha o homem da minha vida comigo e tinha a melhor família que eu poderia imaginar.

**Links: **(Olhem! Vocês vão amar!)

Bella look.

http:/ /w w w .polyvore. com /cgi/ set?id=22556042

Esme, Alice, Rose look.

http: / / w w w .polyvore. com /cgi/ set?id=22621977

**N/B:****  
**

Olá pessoal.. mais uma grand fic da nossa Lari...tá incrivel não é...eu amei qndo ela me mandou... e me encantei cada vez mais conforme fui lendo... c vcs chegaram até aki não c arrependeram... Lari kerida.. amo tuas fics... eu sei q sou tua Beta favorita..heheh.. mas sou suspeita pra falar pq adoro td q vc escreve... tem uma talento incrivel esperando pra ser explorado... Adoro te menina... Bjos aos leitores

**N/A:**

Meus xuxzinhos!

Então gostaram? Eu tinha como inicio uma fic de mas ou menos 5 cap., mas acabei mudando para um one-shot. Na realidade qual fic minha não tem como inicio uma long e eu acabo adaptando para uma shot.

É muita loucura minha.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha Beta; Daia Matos, por apoiar essas minhas loucuras e sempre contribuir de forma positiva em todos os meus devaneios... Brigada Dai!

Xuxuzinhos me digam de gostaram deixando uma review bem linda!

Beijos e até a próxima!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
